pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pan Pacific Defense Corps/Uprising
Mako Mori |status = Active |}} The Pan Pacific Defense Corps is a .io9: "...First of all, the PPDC is now an international force and the Jaegars are no longer coded by country."Everything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated) Originally founded by the United Nations as an organization for the defense of the , the Pan Pacific Defense Corps is a standard military operation dedicated to the global defense of world against any and all threats, alien or . History Formation The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was originally established in September 6, 2014 by the coalition of the "21 Warrior States" of the Pacific RimRemember - GO JAEGER, following the implementation of Jasper Schoenfeld and Lars Gottlieb’s ideas to create mechanized suitsPacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero to combat the creatures they would later name the “Kaiju”. In the beginning, the United Nation’s support, morally and financially, was minimal, uncertain the designs for the “Jaeger” would be successful. The continued support from Stacker Pentecost, a military liaison for the United Nations, saw Jasper Schoenfield and his then partner, Caitlin Lightcap, complete the construction of the United States prototype Jaeger, Brawler Yukon. When he volunteered to test the neural up-link prototype that would allow human thoughts to move the mech, he was able to move the arm enough to gain complete funding by the United Nations. The following hurdle, recruiting military personnel to pilot the Jaeger, was successful. However, test pilots were unable to move the Jaeger on their own on as a result of the mental burden created by the neural load sent to the mind through an early Pons helmet design. Following the death of Adam Casey, a United States Air Force pilot, in 2015, Lightcap attempted to pressure Schoenfield into postponing the public demo to no avail. Sergio D'Onofrio, the following test pilot after Casey, performed the next demo with Brawler Yukon and was nearly killed before Lightcap created an emergency uplink to his mind, creating the first stable Neural Handshake. The success of the demo resulted in the mass production of Jaegers and the implantation of Lightcap’s Drift technology. Success and Downfall From April 25, 2015, following the defeat of the Kaiju Karloff by Brawler Yukon, and the effectiveness of the Drift system, to 2021, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps became the central front-line defense against the Kaiju. The United Nations saw to the mass production Jaegers, which began in 2015 and the promotion of the PPDC through propaganda urging civilians to join the organization in an effort to bolster public morale.Pacific Rim (film)'' Seven years into the war, however, the tactical and behavioral change of the Kaiju saw the efforts of the PPDC gradually diminish over time. Following the year 2021, Jaegers were destroyed in battle more and more frequently during combat against the Kaiju, to the point where building them became costly for the United Nations to support. As resources became scarcer in the face of a destabilizing society, the PPDC encouraged the public to ration their resources in support of their efforts against the Kaiju. Eventually, the United Nations chose to decommission the PPDC, leaving the Jaeger Program with only eight months of official support. Led by then-Marshal Stacker Pentecost, the PPDC used the last of resources to commence the Battle of Breach, a last ditch effort to destroy the Breach created by the Precursors. The destruction of the Breach was achieved through the sacrifice of Pentecost, and Chuck Hansen in Striker Eureka, who used the thermonuclear bomb against the Kaiju Scunner and Slattern. Raleigh Becket in Gipsy Danger, the latter of which destroyed the Breach with its self-destruct sequence following entrance into the Anteverse. Reformation Following the end of the Kaiju Wars, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps was restructured into a military organization with the aid of Mako Mori, who was promoted to the position of . The mass production of Jaegers resumed in 2033 with the construction of Saber Athena, an experimental Mark-7 Jaeger. The proceeding years would see the production of Mark-6 Jaegers, promoted as the next stage of PPDC technology. The PPDC no longer defended just the Pacific Rim, but the world itself. Neither Jaeger, or the individuals who participate in aiding the PPDC were recognized by their alignment to any country in a move to appear more unified in their goals. In addition to global defense, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps also became involved in domestic policing. As militarized police, PPDC use Jaegers to patrol coastline of cities formerly targeted by the Kaiju''Pacific Rim: Aftermath:'' Issue #1, as well apprehending individuals involved in the construction of Rogue Jaegers and black market dealing. Recruitment In-lieu of its restructuring, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps began recruitment and conscription process for children from the ages of fifteen to seventeen. They believed the bond formed in the Drift would be stronger and more stable the younger the recruits were. The PPDC continued the practice of conscripting criminals or individuals with past convictions seeking pardon for their crimes and from jail time. Combat History The last ten years following the end of the Kaiju Wars, the PPDC prepared for the potential return of the Kaiju, uncertain as to what their original purpose was during the wars. In the meantime, Jaegers situated around the world were used to police the public, who’d begun to use scraps parts left behind from fallen Jaegers to build their own personal Jaegers, in the eventuality that the Kaiju return, as their personal defense. Liwen Shao, a and the head of Shao Industries, approached the PPDC with an offer to provide unmanned Jaegers, controlled remotely from a distance, as means of greater defense, and to minimize to the risk Jaeger pilots when entering the Conn-Pod. Members of the PPDC objected to the implementation of drones, believing their efforts would be undermined despite reassurance from Shao that both pilots and officers would remain a crucial part of the drone program. The PPDC saw its initial combat against the Kaiju in 2035 when the PPDC summit meeting in Sydney, Australia was attacked by the Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid, Obsidian Fury. Though the efforts of Gipsy Avenger saw to the prevention of civilian causalities, Secretary-General Mako Mori was killed in the attack. Mako’s death expedited the approval of the Drone Jaegers, inadvertently allowing the drone hybrids into the heart of the PPDC when they are deployed around world at major Shatterdomes. During the attack at the Moyulan Shatterdome, several Jaegers are destroyed by the drone hybrids before the Liwen Shao is able to disable them with a feedback loop that crashes their internal systems. K-Science officers are able to deduce from that Kaiju were ordered by the Precursors to commit suicide over the mouth of Mount Fuji where their blood would react with the “rare earth minerals” within the volcano, creating a chain reaction that would wipe out all life on Earth. With the aid of the Rogue Jaeger Scrapper, Gipsy Avenger is able to use a rocket fueled with by Kaiju blood to prevent the Mega-Kaiju (an amalgamation of a Category IV and Category V Kaiju) from killing itself over the mouth of mount Fuji with a kamikaze attack that kills it. The PPDC apprehended Newton Geiszler, who – under the influence of the Precursors – orchestrated much of the Kaiju attack against the PPDC, and prepared to mount an attack against the Anteverse. Structure |-|Shattership= |-|Helio-filters = Officially a military outfit, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps operates almost entirely from the Shatterdome, which are recognized as a military base. Shatterdomes double as the Pilot Academy for cadets, officers-in-training aiming to become Jaeger Pilots, as well as the standard place of operations that fall the jurisdiction of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension As a result, cadets are often required to live on-base in barracks among other students, and required to undergo physical and mental evaluations before being allowed to enter Jaeger. PPDC personnel are recognized primarily by military rank and are respected as such by cadets. Cadets are required to stand at attention whenever they're in the presence of a Ranger announce when a Ranger has arrived "on deck". Jaeger Fleets, teams of Jaegers paired off for any given Shatterdome or team for deployment, are deployed from ships named "Shatterships". On Shatterships, Jaegers can be outfitted with additional weaponry or propulsion to travel greater distances. Notable Members Officials *Mako Mori (Sectary-General) *Quan (Marshal) K-Science Officers *Hermann Gottlieb *Ysabel Morales (formerly) *Sean Morales (formerly) J-Tech/LOCCENT Officers *Jules Reyes *Jan Sokk (formerly) *Rajen Lokman *Xiang Rangers/Cadets Gipsy Avenger *Nate Lambert *Joseph Burke (formerly) *Jake Pentecost *Amara Namani Saber Athena *Ryoichi Hatayama *Renata Guardian Bravo *Suresh Khuran (formerly) *Ilya Bracer Phoenix *Viktoriya Malikova *Ou-Yang Jinhai *Amara Namani Notes References Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Organisations Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Lore